Nadando a casa
by Orix11
Summary: La guerra terminó, y hay paz entre las Gems y la humanidad...pero no todos están contentos. Alguien necesita volver al mundo que la vió nacer...
**¿Qué tal? Escribí hace poco este fanfiction con Lapis, inspirado en la canción "Swiming home" de Evanescence, en gran parte porque pude ver un amv de Steven Universe enfocado en la gem azul, con dicha canción de fondo (no, no es songfic :p). Pensé que algunas partes de la letra reflejaban muy bien la situación de esta peculiar Gem, y bueno, aqui va. Ojalá les guste :)**

* * *

Nadando a casa

La vista del mar era excelente, y la arena a sus pies le daba la sensación más suave del mundo. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, en Ciudad Playa y la Tierra en general se respiraba una sensación de tranquilidad como no existía en décadas.

La guerra había sido brutal, y en los meses siguientes, humanos y Gems habían llorado a sus caídos…pero valió la pena. Se vivía la calma después del tornado.

Mientras tanto, en el Planeta Madre, las Gems reorganizaban su sociedad, y el consenso era construir un mundo más igualitario para las diferentes castas de la milenaria raza, y abandonar sus "depredaciones" sobre otros planetas. Sí…todo cambiaba para mejor.

Sin embargo, la tristeza aún no desaparecía del todo en la Gem del océano.

Adoraba el mar. Adoraba sus formas de vida, tan variadas e interesantes. Quería mucho a Steven, su primer amigo en muchísimo tiempo, y había aprendido a valorar a la humanidad, y a llevarse relativamente bien con las Crystal Gems, a quienes consideraba enemigas en el pasado.

Algo faltaba...

Lapis dirigía cada tarde su mirada a las estrellas. A pesar de todo, su Mundo la reclamaba. Ya había regresado antes, sólo para encontrar una macabra decepción. Ahora que las tiránicas Diamond habían sido destruidas para siempre, las posibilidades de retomar su lugar en su planeta natal se veían más prometedoras…pero…

Así como su gema se había visto casi dividida en el tiempo interminable que estuvo atrapada en el espejo, ella sentía también que su mente había quedado partida en dos.

Necesitaba volver a su mundo. Pero a la vez quería a Steven. No obstante, sabía que debía tomar una decisión…una que, muy para su incomodidad, parecía ya casi echada.

La Tierra era un buen lugar. Pero no era su hogar. En cierta forma, hubiera querido hacerse creer que pertenecía a ese mundo, como los creyeron Rose Quartz y sus leales seguidoras.

No…no era su hogar…esa palabra que usaban los humanos para referirse ocasionalmente a las Gems y a otras inteligencias del Universo…¿alienígena? Había buscado en un diccionario en la casa de Steven el significado de esa palabra…y era el reflejo de lo que solía sentir…

Un abrazo de Steven la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lapis sonrío, y devolvió el gesto. Entretanto, Perla traía una cesta para una merienda que en realidad solo el hijo de Rose y Amatista pensaban comer. Garnet vigilaba, satisfecha, mientras Peridot refunfuñaba tras haber estropeado accidentalmente el horno microondas.

Lapis se río disimuladamente. Peridot se asustó tanto por el sonido del aparato terrestre, que no dudo en arrojarlo al mar. Ante el asombro y horror de todos, Amatista, asumiendo la forma de un tiburón tigre, se lo comió sin más.

 _La vida es buena aquí…pero es más fuerte la…llamada…¿cierto?_

 _Tú sabes que éste no es tu hogar…_

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le dijo Steven, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\- No, no te preocupes…sólo…recordé una tontería…- dijo Lapis con voz calma.

\- Lo hago todo el tiempo, hasta Connie…y papá…en especial papá – contestó Steven con una carcajada.

\- Bien ahora por la merienda…- gruñó Amatista.

\- Me temo que no…- dijo Perla cubriendo la cesta.

\- Alguien tendrá que comprar otro microondas…no seré yo…- dijo Garnet acomodándose sobre la arena, y levantando a Amatista como si fuera un cachorro.

La tarde fue buena. Pero en la noche, al recostarse frente al mar, y ver con inusitada claridad las estrellas, Lapis sintió la melancolía con más fuerza.

Lo pensó un poco, y desplegó sus alas de agua. Esta vez, de mucho mayor tamaño. Miró con pesar y cariño a la vez, el Templo, y se dispuso a emprender el gran viaje.

Mas de pronto…regresó a Tierra. Había aún algo importante por hacer. Como si la Providencia la hubiera oído, Steven había salido de su habitación, y miraba el mar desde el balcón.

\- ¡Hey Lapis! ¿bonita vista, verdad? – dijo animado Steven. Lapis se sentó a su lado.

\- Será lindo en unos años, cuando realmente todos los restos de las naves se hayan recogido…- agregó.

\- Steven…- dijo Lapis – tengo que conversar contigo…-.

Y Lapis habló, con la mayor calma y tacto que le fue posible. Aun así no pudo evitar la devastación que se dibujó en cara del pequeño…

\- No me malentiendas Steven…te quiero mucho…pero debo volver a casa…-.

\- Lapis…aquí estás en casa…-.

\- A veces…no es así…a veces Steven, ya no sientes ningún lugar…como si fuera tu hogar…-.

Steven derramó una lágrima. Lapis la tomó entre sus dedos.

\- Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti…y quien sabe un día podamos vernos una vez más…-.

Y en ese momento, aunque le entristecía la idea de que Lapis se fuera…Steven entendió. Recordó lo que se sintió el haber quedado atrapado en la nave de Jasper, aunque fuera brevemente. Y aquella vez en que quedó detenido en esa réplica extraña de su mundo, en el cuarto de Rose. Quizá su amiga azul se sentía exactamente igual.

\- Yo tampoco te olvidaré…Lapis Lazuli…- susurró Steven.

Los amigos se abrazaron una última vez. Lapis sentía también ganas de llorar, ante el abrazo más sincero que pudiera haber recibido alguna vez.

La gem del océano desplegó sus alas, mientras veía a Steven retirarse a casa. Y antes de despegar los pies del suelo, vio que su amigo mitad gem volvía a toda prisa, con algo en sus mano.

\- Toma, para el camino…- dijo Steven, alcanzándole una Gato-galleta aún en su empaque. Lapis miró con ternura al niño, y finalmente voló con la ligereza de una pluma, a pesar de lo descomunal de las alas.

Era como nadar…solo que en vez de peces, en su camino habían cometas, galaxias, estrellas…objetos miles cuyo brillo enceguecía y resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad del espacio…un brillo que quizá llevaba extinguido millones de años, pero para Lapis era más que suficiente.

Ahora nadaba…a casa…

En sus manos, aún tenía la Gato-galleta. Nunca se desharía de ella.

Nunca, incluso habiendo pasado cientos de años, y que, tal como lo esperaba, el Planeta Madre se había convertido en un auténtico Paraíso para las Gems. En una burbuja de agua que conservaba en su nuevo hogar, Lapis guardaba el comestible que le recordaba su amistas imperecedera con el heredero de Rose, aunque estuviese a millones de kilómetros de ahí.


End file.
